


Oathkeeper

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [21]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Season of the Hunt, is sjur really dead? i think not, sjursrest, the wrathborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Sjur Eido watched from beyond the grave.
Series: destcember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 9





	Oathkeeper

Sjur Eido’s grave in the Tangled Shore remained unattended. Guardians passed by, passed through, but nobody stuck around. Even after Sjur had given away her bow, she had yet to see anybody take time out of their day to rest where she laid. 

That is, until, a peculiar Captain, shrouded in green smoke, appeared at the entrance to her tomb. The Lightbearers, armed to the teeth, appeared shortly afterwards, raining down Light on their opponent. It had been a while since Sjur had seen combat. She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t miss it.

This time, though, when the battle was finished and spoils were gathered, the Lightbearers lingered for a moment. One laid her hand on the entrance to the tomb, clearly deep in thought.

Ah, of course. Sjur would see combat again. She wasn’t truly dead, anyways.


End file.
